I don't care
by GirlonFire07
Summary: Cece is depressed because her whole class found out that she has dyslexia and she ran out of school, feeling totally stupid and hated. Rocky goes after her to comfort her and make a confession to her. How will both react? ReCe Romance! Don't like it don't read it! :D I don't own Shake it up! :D


**Hay guys here's a new One Shot from me :D It's ReCe and i hope you guys like it :D I kinda updated my profile, not much but maybe you want to get a look at it :) I hope you like the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**Cece is depressed because her whole class found out that she has dyslexia and she ran out of school, feeling totally stupid and hated. Rocky goes after her to comfort her and make a confession to her. How will both react?**

**Cece's POV:**

I was just sitting in one of my classes and we were reading a book. Well, the others were reading, i was just staring at the pages, seeing alphabet soup and hoping that the teacher didn't ask me to read out loud. Rocky was the only one in the class that knew that i has dyslexia and it should stay that way. It's bad enough that the girl, i love knows it. Yes you heard right, i love Rocky.

Since a really long time. I got practically bi for her. It first started as we were twelve and on a summer camp together and now we're 14 but i'm only a best friend for here, not more. It hurts but i had to live with it since i didn't want to loose her. I even tried to date some guys (i also already made out with some girls, but no one except those girls knew it) but i didn't find someone who could distract me from her.

Rocky suddenly poked me in the side and grinned at me but then said: ,,Cece, stop dreaming!'' I smiled at her and her cute face and replied whispering, that only she can hear it: ,,Why? I can't read anyway!'' She rolled her eyes playfully but didn't say anything anymore and i just kept staring at her. Man, how i wished, that she was mine. Then i could kiss and hold her and... Snap out of it Cece!

Suddenly the teacher walked up to me and told me: ,,Mrs. Jones could you please read on for us?'' I looked terrified at the teacher. She must be kidding. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't read, the letters were still alphabet soup. I felt Rockys concerned look on me and then she said: ,,Mrs. Miller, can i read on?'' But Mrs. miller shook her head and replied: ,,No, Mrs. Jones shall read on. Why shouldn't she?''

She raised an eyebrow at me and i just felt more tears in my eyes, not able to reply. Then suddenly a boy next to me shouted: ,,Well she can't because she's to stupid with her dyslexia!'' The whole class started laughing except Rocky. I just ran out of the class and up to the roof. I heard Rocky calling after me but i didn't turn around.

I didn't want to face anyone right now. As i sat down on the bench at the roof, Rocky catch up with me. ,,Cece!'' , she cried concerned and took me in a hug. I let the tears escape, that i tried to hold back and sobbed in to Rocky's shoulder, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. She did that because i was her best friend. Suddenly i got angry. ,,Why aren't you laughing with them in the classroom?'' , i asked bitter.

Rocky broke apart and looked at me in disbelieve. ,,Why should i Cece? You're my best friend.'' , she told me, honest. I just snapped on: ,,Because i'm stupid and you could do so much better than me. I don't deserve someone as smart and as beautiful as you.'' Rocky looked at me shocked and then said soft: ,,You're smart and beautiful as well. Besides you're funny, totally cool and the briefest girl i know.''

This time i was the one who looked at her in disbelieve. ,,You really think that about me?'' , i asked her and she nodded, smiling. ,,Yes , Cece. You blame yourself for something you can't do anything for and what millions of people have. You could be blind and i would still love you. You're the best person, i know, Cece.'' , she replied and i looked down sad.

I knew she only meant it as a friend but i told her with a different meaning: ,,I love you , too Rocky.'' Then Rocky looked sad. ,,I know... But not as i love you...'' I looked confused at her. ,,What do you mean by that?'' , i asked confused. Did she mean...? No that can't be. Rocky was straight. I'm the bisexual and the only one of us two, am i not?

Rocky took a deep breath and then said: ,,I'm in love with you Cece.'' My heart skipped a beat at that and then she added, her head buried in her hands. ,,Oh my god i'm so stupid how could i've said that! You must hate me right now Cece! I'm so sorry!'' I shook my head and told her: ,,Rocky look at me.'' She looked at me but before she could say something i started kissing her.

She was shocked at first but then started kissing back eagerly. The kiss soon got heated and it was amazing. I also added my tongue in to her mouth and we started fighting for dominance. I can't believe it. Rocky loves me, too. That were the best news ever! As we broke apart, breathing heavily and smiling i said: ,,Rocky, i'm in love with you, too. I just was afraid to admit it.''

Rocky looked at me smiling, then took my hands and asked me: ,,Cece, i love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend.'' My heart skipped a beat again. That was more, i could ever ask for. ,,I'd love, to.'' , i replied and she kissed me again. I was the happiest person on earth right now and i totally forgot about what happened in the classroom.

I didn't care what others think about me. As long as i was with Rocky.


End file.
